Basorexia
by augustblueee
Summary: She is a reminder that he is here and alive and that his heart is real and these feelings are real and cannot be denied. Her smile does nothing to clear the haze in his mind. Green eyes flick to her lips twice and he has to swallow down his desire. MariChat, cross-posted to tumblr.


_basorexia_ \- an overwhelming desire to kiss.

* * *

Chat knew these late night visits were no good.

They were no good for his heart and no good for hers, either. He's convinced himself along the way that there was no reason to feel guilt, that Marinette is Marinette and these late night visits don't mean a thing. But they _do_ mean something. They keep him coming back, that's for sure, and they keep her on her windowsill waiting for him like she is now.

He climbs onto her railing and perches himself there, opening his lips to speak but finding no words. Moonlight plays between sky blue irises, sparkling in wonderment up at him. She is affectionate as always, shyly making her way to him and lips curling into a smile, each movement a routine. Her hand reaches up to stroke his ears softly and he leans against her palm, warm and sweet and needy.

"Hey, kitty," she says, tapping his nose and giggling cutely when it scrunches up. Chat Noir jumps down from the railing, eyes trained on hers, and bends to kiss her hand. She leans against the railing, usual wittiness ready to come pouring from her lips, but something stops her.

And suddenly, it's _there_. There's an urge somewhere deep in his ribcage that is pushing him to her (or was she pulling him forward?). It rushes through his brain like heroin, her eyes the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth. She is a reminder that he is here and alive and that his heart is real and these feelings are real and cannot be denied. Her smile does nothing to clear the haze in his mind. Green eyes flick to her lips twice and he has to swallow down his desire. He can't think—not when Marinette is here with eyes that put the stars to shame and lips that look so _kissable_.

"Cat got your tongue?" She murmurs, though a lilt of worry shows through her voice.

"Princess, close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

She hesitates. "Yes," she says after a moment, letting her eyes flutter shut. (He finds himself a bit disappointed in the fact that he cannot see those radiant eyes of hers anymore.)

Chat steps closer, hands reaching for her arms. His throat his heavy when he swallows and his head is spinning, but he is determined.

He means to be slow but he is eager and forgets everything he's planned. His lips are soft on her forehead and he can feel her flinch. He waits for her to relax before he continues on, kissing her eyelid and then her cheek, moving his hands to cup her face. Thumbs caress her cheeks and her own hands wrap around his wrists and he can smell her, sweetly intoxicating—or was she intoxicatingly sweet? He doesn't know. He's inches away from her lips and his heart is ready to burst from his chest. Hell, she could take his heart and he would smile the whole time if only she'd kiss him back.

She is poised in his arms and her hands slip to his chest and finally he is kissing her. Her lips are soft and move against his in perfect rhythm. They stay like that, slow and hesitant, and pull apart to catch their breath.

"Marinette, I'm so—"

She hushes him. "Don't be sorry, kitty, I wanted it too," she winks at him and that urge rises up again. A yawn escapes her and he smiles, musing that this can be saved for another night.

"Princess, though you may not need it, shouldn't you get your beauty sleep?"

She sighs in disappointment. "But you just got here, Chat!" And she _pouts_.

He rubs her face and kisses her cheek in reassurance. "We have so many nights in store for us, Marinette."

She reaches up to kiss him this time, short and sweet and _everything_ to him. "Hm, well, I hope the next are even better than this," she says.

"Good night, _purr_ -incess," he murmurs, hands returning to his sides. (He feels the sudden sting of cold without her warmth.)

Marinette giggles. "Good night," she replies, already going back down the hatch to her room. His eyes glance at her one more time in longing. Any guilt he had known before their kiss disappears as he jumps off of her windowsill and bounds into the midnight streets of Paris.

* * *

hello all! i was previously known as hisonlyorchid but i remade because i wanted a fresh start. i mostly post my fanfiction on tumblr and on my new writing only blog where i'll open up requests soon, augustrising. i made this one shot for kittychxt, a dear friend of mine! we're both marichat filth, i love her. if you would like to request something i would prefer that you make it on tumblr but you can make it here too. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
